Guarding for a bastard
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Sasuke, a rich bastard that models for different companies, calls for a personal body guard.Naruto is sent to the modeling company along with kiba only to find out that he has to supervise a rich bastard by himself! read to find out more!
1. new client

I honestly didn't feel like making another story but here it goes...

Pairings: SasuXNaru, KibaXHinata, sakuXlee

Summary: Naruto works as a body guard and is sent to guard a very hot man that works as a model. The guy thinks naruto is just a stuck up person, but finds out that when it comes to protecting his clients naruto is always there for them.

Warning- Contains swearing ok? don't say i didn't warn u...

Disclaimer- my throat is too dry but i'll tell u anyways i am not the owner of naruto ok?

* * *

"Another job well done naruto, your starting to become a bit of a celebrity around here" A woman that looked to be in her 50's stared at him with a warm smile.

"Yea right...so who's my next client again?" The woman wrote down the name and address of the company and gave him the paper.

"Sakuras' fame and glory modeling company?" The woman smiled and nodded and sent him on his way without another word.

The boy walked down the stairs and into a black limo that was waiting for him. When he got in he saw his best friend already sitting there waiting for him.

"About time, i was about to tell the driver you wouldn't be coming today" Naruto growled at him and got in closing the door as he did.

The limo arrived at a large building that looked like it was made for a king and queen to live in. Both boys got out and took a look around the building before heading inside.

When they got inside they were greeted by a pink haired woman and a man with the weirdest looking bowl type hair cut but wearing a very flashy looking green suit with jewels sprinkled all over it. The pink haired lady wore a light pink sweater with a dark pink vest that matched her long pants.

"Ah, so glad you could come darlings...and i must say that was good timing"

"Well if it's a famous person we're guarding, we're always on time!" Naruto didn't even get to say a single word.

"Can i go home now, i'm finished for the day" Naruto and kiba looked up and saw the tallest man they had ever seen. Well to naruto he was tall but it was only because he was shorter than kiba, so kiba didn't really think he was tall.

"Leaving so soon?" Sakura said in her most saddest voice.

"I'm tired..."

"Well, before you go, your personal body guard is here" Naruto thought he heard wrong. Did she say personal?

"Which one is the body guard?" Sakura pointed to the blond.

"wait i thought we both were his body guards" Kiba grabbed the paper from narutos' hands and opened it. Down at the bottom it said the worst thing naruto feared. 'Naruto is to do this alone...the reason is because he needs to get on with his life and not depend on other people'

"Well, it was great knowing ya naruto" Kiba handed the blond the paper back.

'Tsunade...you bitch!' Naruto threw the paper on the ground and stomped on it.

"Hey kiba get back here, i'm sure she was just-" Naruto was cut off as the door slammed shut.

"Joking...great" Naruto sighed and then he frowned.

"Let me introduce you naruto, this is uchiha sasuke...as you can see he's this months' hottest model" Sakura pointed to a large picture hanging up next to the sign.

"He is to travel to new York and to Ontario and then brought back here in one piece"

"Who's after him?" Sakura looked to sasuke.

"My father...he wants me to take over his business one day but i chose to run away and what do i find?" Sasuke looked toward a set. A man with long black hair that looked similar to sasuke lying down on the floor smiling for the photographer.

"My brother got me to join this place so here i am with the highest paying job"

"So you want protection from your father right?" Sasuke nodded and started walking toward the door.

"I thought you were my personal body guard, so why aren't you protecting me?" Naruto pushed his anger aside for one moment and ran to catch up with the other man.

They arrived at the airport after an hour of driving. They got their tickets and headed for the plane. Naruto thought it was cool that he got to ride in the first class. It was way more luxurious than that of the coach seats. He was the mans' personal body guard and his only body guard, he wondered how he would get along with the bastard.

"Oi, we're not here for a joy ride, we're here for business dobe" Naruto calmed himself down and sat properly.

Naruto was already telling himself over and over again how this client was the worst of all the people he knew. He then felt something going between his legs. He had just started working and he was already getting hit on.

Naruto slightly turned his head to the man sitting next to him and noticed the man was smirking. A slight blush crossed his face.

'The bastard's feeling me up, the jerk of all the girls he could have he picks on me...' Naruto started squirming in his seat trying to get rid of the feeling the other boy was giving him.

"Can't you sit still?" Naruto shot him a look that was meant to scare him. But sasuke just stared back the same look scaring the blond in the process.

Naruto stopped squirming and let the man do whatever he wanted to do. He couldn't stop him, he was just told to do his job by himself. Sasuke took advantage of it and started jerking him off! Naruto couldn't believe this was happening, he was being molested in public and tried hard not to come.

_"Come for me...you know you want to"_ What the hell? Was he hearing things again? He could have sworn the man said come for him.

And he did...well at least it was just him and sasuke there, naruto was happy no one else was there. Wait rewind...naruto looked around and saw no one else in the other seats. He started panicking and his heart started to pound faster.

"Kinda like a ghost story ain't it?" The other man said smirking at the same time.

"This isn't funny, we're not here for a joy ride, we're here for business right sasuke?" Sasuke remembered hearing that from somewhere not too long ago.

"Don't copy what i said...besides i can do anything to you, you're my personal body guard aren't you?" Naruto gulped and started to sweat.

'No no no the great uzumaki never backs down from a challenge'

"whatever.." Naruto sighed and stared out the window. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what it was like to taste the innocent looking mans' lips.

"Then...will you let me kiss you?" Naruto grunted something so sasuke took it as a yes.

He turned the mans' face so that he was facing him. He leaned in closer and smashed his mouth against his. Naruto felt like he would die from embarrassment if anyone saw them like this. But he had to admit he was a good kisser, he couldn't help it he needed more of this. He gave in to the kiss and kissed him back.

They both broke away panting heavily, wiping away any drool that was left over. Naruto zipped his pants back up and looked out the window. Sasuke took out a book and started to read it.

In the morning naruto acted as if nothing happened. Sasuke remembered it so well that he would give anything to do that again. They drove in a limo to new York to the Yamanaka modeling company. The girl that greeted them had long blond hair that was tied up in a pony with a long piece of hair hanging down in front of her face. She kept looking at sasuke alot but also at naruto as well. She liked sasuke cause of his coolness and she liked naruto cause of his blond hair, blue eyed look.

"My name is Ino yamanaka, a pleasure to meet you two and i hope you'll enjoy your stay here in new York!" She handed sasuke the schedule for the hours and how many days he was modeling for and sent them on their way.

"That went well" Naruto was on the verge to killing this guy. Didn't he know when to shut up?

"Oh before i forget, we're sharing a room, try not to kick me or touch me at all"

'What the fuck...me touch that bastard dude get a reality check!'

They checked into the nearby hotel and found their room. The place was as naruto would put it...b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l. Sasuke just looked at it as any other normal room. They both unpacked their bags and stuck them under the bed. Naruto didn't really pack much but he didn't really care.

Sasuke sat on one of the couches and turned the t.v. on. Naruto went outside in the hallway to do his job.

'Why couldn't it be kiba that could stand here and look like an idiot?' The blond thought as he put his black glasses away in his pocket.

Now naruto was really pissed off, he had been standing there for god only knows how long and there wasn't a fan girl in sight. He looked at his watch and saw what time it was.

'way past my curfew...since when did i have a curfew though?' Naruto shrugged and went inside the room.

Naruto was instantly pinned to the ground in a second. The man tried to get out of the older mans' grip but the man was too strong for him. Sasuke raised his head and saw who it was.

"oops?" He said with a smirk. He picked the man up and dusted him off.

"No one is in sight and it is now twelve o' clock sir"

"Whats your point?" Sasuke sat back down on the couch.

"No point to it, just reporting"

"You don't have to stand there all night you know"

"Just doing my job sir"

"Well i'm going to bed then, come in when ever you want...that is if you sleep at all" Sasuke laughed to himself and pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside.

Naruto removed his suit and sat on the couch and turned the t.v. off. The room lights didn't have a switch so naruto knew what kind of lights they were. He clapped his hands and all was dark.

"Whats wrong with the lights?" Sasuke stepped out of the room.

"It's the clapping type of lights sir"

"Hn, whatever" He walked back inside the room and shut the door.

Naruto was left alone in the dark not able to see a thing. He got a spare pillow and layed down on the couch. It sure was hard if your guarding a bastard like sasuke. He stayed awake a little bit longer before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/n: I do not know where this story came from...it started with naruto being a guard but then my hands went crazy and suddenly theres a big long page of words! anyways just review and tell me what u think im out! 


	2. anouncement

Thanks for the reviewers for you know what i mean...i hope you do XD anyways on with this retarded story...

Warning- contains yaoi boyxboy

Disclaimer- Hinatachan does not own naruto...

* * *

It was finally a new day and naruto was counting how many more days he had to put up with the guy. Sasuke wasn't really a morning person but it was work so he couldn't really sleep in as much as he did back home. Naruto was already out in the hallway guarding his door.

Sasuke wasn't known as a lazy person but if you ever lived with him you would think he was. They weren't even there for two days and he was already dirtying up the place. Naruto wondered how he could live like this.

Sasuke put on a set of clothes and opened the door. He walked out into the hallway and went to the elevator, naruto right behind him. They were in the pent house so it would be a long time before they got to the lobby. They stood there in silence until sasuke spoke up.

"When we get to the modeling company, try not to look at my body while i'm posing" Naruto was mentally killing sasuke in his head.

"I'll try not to sir"

They got inside the limo and drove off to the yamanaka model company. Since there was nothing to do until they got there sasuke kept giving the blond weird looks, making naruto feel uneasy.

"What?"

"Nothing...it's just that you look like a model"

"Well i'm not, i'm a body guard" Naruto stared out the window and sighed. He knew what his clients wanted, they always wanted attention whenever they had a body guard.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you don't fit well for a guard"

"You just haven't seen me do real body guard work" Sasuke had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't you just guard people from crazy fans?"

"In this case i am guarding you from crazy fans but when i guard other people who aren't celebrities, thats when you see me in action" Naruto pointed to his chest with his thumb smiling.

"Have you ever been anyone else's personal body guard?" Naruto felt like sasuke was a small child asking him alot of questions.

"Not that i know of, you're the first one to ask for a personal guard" For some reason sasuke felt happy inside.

They pulled up to the building and parked the car. They would be there for at least three hours. Ino ran up to them shaking both their hands excitedly.

"Well, i'll be right over here sir" Naruto was about to walk over to the drinks stand but something pulled on his arm.

"I don't think so mr. uzumaki, you're to be with mr. uchiha so that we can make some fan pictures for the girls ok?" Naruto saw his life flash before his eyes.

It was ok on the plane, it was ok in the pent house but in public? What if his friends saw this, what if his family back home knew about the modeling? His reputation would be ruined, to him it would but to tsunade it meant big money.

"Now, here is the outfit and we'll see you on the set" Ino skipped off to the set happily.

"Well, it seems i'm not the only one who thinks you're a model" Sasuke smirked and walked into one of the changing rooms.

Naruto sighed and went inside one of the other change rooms. The outfit was in a bag so naruto felt his heart pounding and his mind racing all at the same time. What if it was a girly outfit? Naruto could not live with being seen with a cool looking guy, what if he tripped over something?

'Too many what if's' Naruto closed his eyes, took the outfit out and opened his eyes.

It wasn't a girly outfit, it was..red and white. It sort of looked like a kimono. It had long sleeves that went down to the floor and a red under top that also looked like a kimono. Naruto rolled the big kimono into a circle so that he could put it on easier. When his hands let go of the fabric, the kimono dropped right to the floor. The sleeves were way too long for his arms, it kept rolling down his shoulder and he kept having to pull it up.

"Are you all done mr. uzumaki?" Ino asked. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and saw how cute he looked.

"Yea i'm done" Naruto walked out of the change room. Sasuke was already done and saw the most beautiful being in the world.

"I swear i'm going to die if i see anymore" Ino turned around and walked away.

"I knew it you're better as a model than you are as a body guard" Naruto slightly blushed but ignored him and somehow walked onto the set.

The sandals he had on weren't normal, they had two square shaped things on the bottom of it making it harder for naruto to walk. The scene was meant for two men surrounded by wilderness and they made it like a story. Sasuke and naruto were lovers who didn't want to live their lives separated from each other. Sasuke was a warrior, naruto was a boy that most of the people in the village looked up to that happened to wear a white and red kimono where ever he went.

"Now sasuke...can you have naruto sitting on your leg for me?" Sasuke nodded and surprised the other man by lifting him with no problem and putting him on his leg. Narutos' legs dangled on each side of sasukes' leg.

The photographer had naruto turn his head slightly so that he was looking at the camera. He got sasuke to hold the other boys' back with one hand and his other hand on the back of narutos' head.

"Perfect you two..." The photographer smiled and took the picture.

"You did well naruto, have you ever considered working as a model before?" Naruto was still in the kimono and was now being questioned.

"Nope, not at all but i never knew i could look cute in an over-sized kimono" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Ino...naruto and i will be back tomorrow, try not to find someone hotter than us" Sasuke had his clothes back on but naruto had yet to change into his suit but sasuke secretly asked ino if she could let naruto keep the kimono.

"Well lets go" Without warning sasuke picked the blond up and carried him out the door to the parked limo.

"Sasuke...?"

"Yes naruto?"

"Why are you carrying me?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're light and easy to carry, has anyone told you that?" Naruto shook his head a bit.

Sasuke drove them to some kind of club with lots of men standing around. For sasuke to know where to go it was obvious he had been to new York before. Naruto looked around at the club and saw lots of men more than he did women. Sasuke got out and opened the door to the passenger seat. He took the seat belt off of naruto and picked him up, bridal style and carried him inside. At least ten or twenty guys came crowding him all at once.

"S-sasuke, who are these people?" It was starting to scare him a bit.

"EVERYONE...MEET MY FUTURE WIFE" If this didn't embarrass the blond, sasuke didn't know what would.

All the men shouted and cheered and clapped as if it were a good thing. Well it would be to anyone who was marrying the great uchiha sasuke. Naruto felt like he was missing something. Here he was with the most cutest guy in the whole world, sitting in his arms with a white and red kimono on, surrounded by a hundred people. What could possibly be missing?

Naruto clung to the boy hoping not to fall and hoping it wasn't all just a trick. He knew how celebrity people were, take them to a bar, get them drunk, probably embarrass them a bit and then do it with them and then treated them like nothing happened.

'Thats it...it's all just a trick' Naruto was then cut off from his thoughts as the great uchiha gave him a life absorbing kiss.

Naruto couldn't help but give into the kiss making everyone in the room scream out and shout. What was this guy searching for? Naruto knew he was searching for something but what could he possibly want from a guy like him? So many questions filled his mind at once that he felt a head ache coming on. Naruto felt so tired, so bored and yet excited about something.

"A TOAST TO THE MOST CUTEST COUPLE I HAVE EVER SEEN" A man with long brown hair and pure white eyes shouted out.

He raised his glass up in the air and drank it all. The rest of the men and women did the same. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked into the other boys' eyes. Sasuke was sure this was the person he was looking for, someone who would accept him no matter what and made his life a little bit more fun.

Sasuke said good bye to his gay friends and went outside with the man still in his arms. Naruto was now asleep. Sasuke opened the back door and layed the boy down on the seat. He got into the drivers' seat, buckled up and drove off to the hotel. It was six o' clock and not much people were around at this time. He took the blond out from the back seat and carried him to the elevator. He got to the pent house and opened the door.

He layed the boy on one side of the bed and covered him with the blanket. He went into the living room and turned the t.v. on, sat on the couch and just watched some cartoons.

* * *

A/n: Could this story get anymore boring...? bad question to ask...anyways review and give me your honest opinion ok? later days peeps. 


	3. fired

Hey i'm back with the most boring story ever! i feel so stupid...XP

Warning- you should know whats in here...

Disclaimer- I have no clue what your talking about

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes a bit and felt refreshed. He sat up and looked around the room. Where was he and how did he get there? He was sure he didn't walk and thats when he noticed that the kimono was still on him. He rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed, he found an extra suit in his bag.

'Who does he think he is, yelling out to everyone that i'm his future wife?' Naruto got his suit on and went into the living room.

He saw the uchiha fast asleep, snoring peacefully. Wait snoring..? Naruto heard the about his reputation from tsunade. This was a man that was perfect at everything, and yet this person snores? Naruto shook his head of whatever thoughts came to his mind and stood in the hallway.

Sasuke woke up, walked into the bedroom and saw the kimono lying on the floor. Thoughts crammed into his head and he felt like he was going to murder somebody. A thought popped up in his head of the blond lying on the floor with cuffs on his wrists and on his ankles. He imagined the boy with tears in his eyes while another person standing over him holding a whip in his hand.

He ran out of the bedroom, kimono still tightly held in his hand and opened the door to go out into the hallway but since he wasn't looking where he was going he knocked the other boy down. Sasuke started beating on him as if he were a stranger.

"Give back my personal guard i know you have him, spill it!"

"Sasuke...if you keep this up i won't guard you anymore" Sasuke recognized the mans' voice and got off of him.

"Hey, listen buddy mistakes happen...to me they seem to happen alot" Sasuke smirked and went back inside to change.

'What the hell just happened..?' He thought as he dusted himself off and resumed his position.

After sasuke changed they got down stairs and got into the limo. They parked it in the same spot as yesterday and got out. Inside, naruto was hoping they wouldn't force him to pose again. But then again he did get to see how great his body looked.

"Ready for another scene with me?" Naruto laughed a bit.

"Sure and maybe we can give them a kissing scene too"

"Really?"

"No, now come on stop yapping and get this thing over with" Naruto pushed the mans' back a bit.

"We have the perfect scene ready for you Mr. uchiha, but you'll have to take your shirt off" Ino looked at naruto and then back at sasuke.

"Ino, i'm sure i'm a great model and all but i'm only here to guard this guy and nothing more"

"Nonsense, Sasuke had informed us that whatever he was doing that you were going to do it too" Ino pushed naruto into a change room and gave him the bag.

Naruto sighed and pulled out the outfit. He took his suit off and put the outfit on and looked in the mirror.

"Oh, and naruto...the ears should be in there as well"

'Ears..?' Naruto searched the bag and found a pair of fox ears that went over the ear.

'Well it certainly brings out my whisker marks' He looked into the mirror.

The outfit was a long sleeved shirt that looked like a Fox's' fur coat and it had matching shorts. He then felt something soft brush against the back of his leg. He looked at the back of him and saw a big bushy tail. He walked out of the change room getting a scream in his ear.

"Ino, could you at least calm down?" Sasuke looked over at the other man and smirked.

"Is my little kitsune cranky cause of the noise?"

"Thats funny sasuke, i'll be sure to add that to my 'how sasuke talks to me' book" Naruto went off toward the set.

"Ino...has my father found out about my new job?"

"No, but your brother says that he is still searching for you"

"ino, this is between me and you...i'm starting to get attached to that guy and if my father was to find me at all i know he'll try to take me by force but i don't want naruto getting hurt just trying to protect me"

"Why don't you let him know that?"

"So far i have kissed him, jerked him off and told everyone in a gay bar that he was my future wife, now how much more do i need to tell him?" Ino shrugged.

"You put your feelings into actions so you obviously didn't say the three magic words at least i think their magic" Sasuke was clueless when she said that there were three magic words. But before he could ask her they were called over by the photographer.

"In this scene, sasuke takes advantage of a half demon and well make up the rest on your own"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the boys' bottom with one hand and pushed him in a bit more grabbing his chin with the other hand. Naruto held his hands close to his chest, blushing. Their lips were close to smashing together.

"Wow uchiha, your good at this" The photographer smiled and took the picture.

"Well, tell hinata that sakura and i said hi ok?" Sasuke and naruto were dressed in their own clothes and were now on their way to Ontario.

In Ontario they drove to another building that said 'Hyuuga's modeling'. They parked the limo in a space that was reserved for them. They got out of the car and and went inside the big building.

"You must be the uchiha we heard so much about" A man that looked to be around naruto's age spoke out.

His hair was tied into a ponytail, he took another puff of his cigarette and put it in an ash tray. He held out his hand same with sasuke and naruto.

"W-welcome, we are almost ready for you so please make yourselves at home in the mean time" A girl with long, black hair and pure white eyes told them.

"Are you n-naruto-kun?"

"Yea, naruto uzumaki great to meet you" Naruto shook the girl's hand and shook it.

"Will you be posing with sasuke?" The man with the ponytail asked him.

"Oh, forgive me, this is shikamaru nara one of the photographers"

"He is posing with me, right naruto?"

'You have got to be kidding me...'

"Naruto, is that you?"

"Kiba???" Sasuke looked at the boy standing not too far from them.

"You're not following me are you?"

"Me follow a weirdo like you don't be ridiculous, i'm here on business" He pointed to sasuke.

"What are you here for?" Hinata looked away blushing.

"I'm helping out hinata, tsunade said for me to take a few days off"

"She gives you days off and not me?" Sasuke put his arm around him.

"If she did that you wouldn't have met me now would you?"

"Will you cut that out already?" Naruto brushed his arm off.

"Hey you guys, can i talk with naruto for a bit?" Hinata nodded and shooed everyone away.

"You're getting kind of close there aren't you?"

"I'm not...it's him that pulls all these weird moves on me"

"I'm sure it is naruto, listen...i've heard stuff from other people and this guy...i don't know what it is but i just don't like him, be careful alright?"

"Don't worry kiba i'll be fine, he's just a bastard that pesters me just like any other person i guard" Kiba heard a bit of sadness in his voice.

Was he really just another bastard or was this guy for real? Naruto tried to find the answer to all his questions. He wanted out of this nightmare, his heart couldn't take anymore of this. It had taken him three years to put up a wall, a wall that wouldn't break that no one could be able to break through but this guy seemed to know all about walls. It was like he knew how to get around it somehow.

Naruto replayed in his mind about what kiba had said and thought about it. What kind of people would talk about an uchiha that had everything? Naruto had to guess the unfortunate people would talk bad about him but kiba always guarded for rich people so why would someone as rich as sasuke talk bad about him?

'Why do i even care...he's not part of my life or anything' For once naruto didn't have to pose with him which for some reason made him feel a bit sad.

A couple of hours pass...

"Oi naruto, i'm taking hinata out for dinner are you coming?" Sasuke pulled his shirt on and put his arm around naruto.

"He has business to do, so i guess he'll have to see you tomorrow" Kiba growled a bit but went ahead outside with hinata and shikamaru.

"Why do i always get stuck guarding for a complete bastard like yourself?"

"As you already know i am from one of the most greatest families, what you don't know is that i called for you"

"What the hell are you talking about, called for me?"

"I personally asked your boss to let you go" Now naruto was confused and sasuke knew it so he said it as clearly as he could.

"You were fired" Naruto's face went from normal color to a pale one.

"I traveled for five to six days with a bastard like you and yet i was FIRED?" Sasuke nodded.

"Is this some kind of trick sasuke...do you like tormenting other people to make yourself feel good?" Naruto stomped out of the studio.

Sasuke ran outside and saw the blond in the back seat of the limo. He walked over to the limo and opened the door. Naruto didn't even look up.

"Naruto, i never knew what the three magic words were so i expressed my feelings by putting them through actions, i didn't think they would hurt you"

"I never get hurt...i spent alot of time making the wall that i thought no one would be able to break it...but you, you found a way how to get around it somehow" Tears dropped onto the soft leather chair.

"I was serious though when i said i needed protection from my father...it's just that i didn't want to see you get hurt by the people that worked for him"

"Why do you like me sasuke, whats so interesting about a person who guards other people?"

"To tell you the truth, i honestly don't know" Sasuke laughed a bit and got into the driver's seat and closed the door.

"You already have a new job"

"I do?"

"You're my modeling partner" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise and i asked hinata if i could borrow this" Sasuke started up the car and gave him a bag. Naruto closed the back door and looked inside the bag.

"Wow...sasuke you shouldn't have" Naruto held up the one-piece clothing.

It was another fox suit only this one had nine tails and the sleeves were a bit longer than the other one. The ears were attached to a head band. This suit had matching paws and the color was sort of a reddish-brown color.

"What are you waiting for, put it on we're almost there"

'pushy for a bastard' Naruto removed his clothing and put on the outfit.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto was just putting on the head band when he asked.

"Now i am" Sasuke pulled up to a large building.

"This is one of the modeling try-outs, you do different poses for the photographer like me"

"But...what if my family sees me?"

"Well thats something you're gonna have to live with, thats what i do" Sasuke pulled naruto inside the building.

"Sasuke, is that you?" A man with red hair and wearing only a long robe that went to his feet walked over to them.

"What are you doing here, i thought they fired your ass"

"My sister simply told them that i was the best in the company"

"By telling them you mean she threatened them..." Sasuke wasn't surprised, it was common now that temari threatened other people so that her little brother could be happy.

"Who's the newcomer?" The red haired boy looked over at the fidgeting blond.

"May i present to you naruto uzumaki, also my soon to be bride" Sasuke smirked.

"Is he a toy for you?"

"Moving on, naruto this is gaara, also one of my rivals"

"The new model try outs are over there" Gaara pointed to a short line up of people.

Sasuke pushed naruto's back gently and told him to tell the photographers that he knew sasuke uchiha. He knew that who ever knew the uchiha family and were friends with any of them then they would get a job instantly.

He saw naruto jump up for joy with a wide smile on his face. Naruto ran up to sasuke and told him that he got the job.

"Now that you're my partner naruto, i have something to ask you" He got down on one knee and held up a ring to him.

"Will you be more than my partner in modeling?" Naruto really had nothing to say. The ring had nine small tails engraved along the outside of the ring. On the inside it said 'My kitsune forever'.

"I..." Tears started to form in his eyes as sasuke waited for his answer.

"But i worked so hard on my wall...and just to have it teared down after so long..sniff..."

"I know i barged into your life without your permission...and i probably shouldn't even be allowed to talk to you like this but please at least think about it" Sasuke took naruto's small hand and put the ring on his palm.

Sasuke then walked out the doors and into the parking lot to the awaiting limo and leaned against the car with his back against the car and his head looking up at the starry night sky. Was this really what he wanted, was he sure his plan would work?

* * *

A/n: Yo, me here and i wonder what was sasuke planning and will naruto say yes or no? well review and soz it took a while to update 


	4. Naruto's answer

Hinata's in da house! ok enough intro...

Warning- swearing, yaoi you know da rest :P

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto ok? thnx lets keep reading...

* * *

So far..._Sasuke then walked out the doors and into the parking lot to the awaiting limo and leaned against the car with his back against the car and his head looking up at the starry night sky. Was this really what he wanted, was he sure his plan would work?

* * *

_

He was hoping it would, he was hoping someone would stay by his side so that he wouldn't feel so alone as a model, so that his father wouldn't say anything about getting a wife and settling down while running the business. But would his father hurt the one he loved? Would he overcome his fear like itachi had done and lived his life the way he wanted to? These questions remained in sasuke's head for the longest time ever since he met the other man.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped looking up at the sky and turned to look at the blue eyed wonder boy. Wonder boy was naruto's nickname from sasuke.

"I know i know, you're not ready and i understand..."

"Thats not it...out of all the people i guarded, none of them were true to their word when they said they loved me so...i thought of you as just another person" Naruto looked at the ring in his hand.

"You know...i might take advantage of your offer sasuke"

"And you know, i'll never let that happen naruto, cause you're too weak" Naruto stared at the ground. It was half true, i mean how would you explain him being carried in the club? He may not have had much muscles, but he did have courage and hope which no one else in the guarding business would have.

"Sasuke if i married you, what would i get out of it?" Now of course everyone thought that naruto loved to give instead of receive but if he was getting married he wanted alot of gifts, possibly a pet and live in a big house.

"A hot looking husband and a new career" Naruto had forgotten about the modeling career.

"So is it a yes?" Naruto looked at the ring again and shook his head yes. Sasuke's mind jumped for joy.

"Shouldn't you two be out somewhere?" They both looked up and saw gaara just getting into the back seat of his limo along with temari.

"Whats he talking about naruto?" Naruto shushed gaara and looked up back at sasuke with a smile.

"He was telling me about this new bar that opened not too long ago and how we would really fit in with the crowd"

"Wait...whats the new bar called?" Naruto placed his thumb on his chin and his index finger under it, thinking as hard as he could.

"I think he said it was called the 'gays, bi's it don't matter' bar" Sasuke shot gaara an evil glare.

"Ne, sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What does gay mean?" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Didn't they teach you in school?" Naruto's head slowly dropped.

"I never really went to school, my father died when i was only one and my mother left me when i was ten...so i don't know what gay means"

"But then...who looked after you?"

Naruto looked up at the sky and smiled.

"A very kind old man did, but then he died too so i was left with a very bossy lady" Sasuke could guess who he was talking about.

"Come on, lets go to the new bar that your new friend told you about" Sasuke opened the door for naruto.

He got in himself, shut the door and started the car. When they got there, there were at least a thousand people gathered around. They were all waiting for their new gay bar to open. Sasuke parked the limo with all the rest of the cars. The cars were all together in a large parking lot.

"Shall we go dobe?" Naruto smiled at him and said yes.

There were a couple of people there that sasuke knew, some of them used to work for his father and some of them were high school friends. The one he never thought he would see was his only friend, shino. A tall man wearing shades and a sweater that covered his mouth was sitting and talking with a couple of other people. The man looked up and saw someone that looked familiar to him. But when he looked at the person who was standing next to him his mind was full of perverted thoughts.

'I hope he isn't taken by someone already' The tall man thought as he got up and walked over to the two of them.

"Wait sasuke...i'm still in my modeling outfit" Naruto tugged at the sleeves of his shirt.

"Well...your regular clothers were...how to say this...gone?" Sasuke scratched behind his head nervously.

"Sasuke..." The ears were an electronic type of ears and they were activated to flatten every time the person was sad.

"Too bad naruto, you should have kept a closer eye on them...besides they were work clothes, your old work clothes and you have a new job now so...i don't know"

"If it isn't the great sasuke uchiha, how unexpected to see you here of all places thats around here"

"Same for you shino, i never thought you to be gay" Naruto suddenly felt very small while standing between the two of them.

"And who might this interesting looking uke might be?"

"My bride to be, naruto uzumaki" Sasuke patted the boy's back, smiling.

"I heard that name before...i hear he is good in the body guard business" Sasuke thought that guarding some one was a waste of time and didn't really mean anything. That was until he saw almost everyone in the room talking about him and suddenly they were surrounded by men.

"Sa-sasuke...someone's touching me!" Naruto whined out and tried to grab sasuke's hand.

"If you guys want naruto you'll have to go through me first" Sasuke cracked his knuckles and smirked.

Shino stood beside him with his hands in his pockets.

"Almost like high school ne, sasuke?" Sasuke nodded and charged through the crowd trying to get to the blond.

Sasuke felt someone pulling at his shirt while another man pulled on his hair. Naruto felt himself being touched everywhere and he could have sworn someone was trying to pull his pants down. Naruto kept blushing so much that he suddenly felt hot all of a sudden. Instead of him protecting someone, it seemed that he was the one that needed protecting.

"SHINO" Shino raised an eyebrow at sasuke.

"You want me to do it now?"

"YES DO IT NOW!" Sasuke shouted as someone pulled on his hair once again.

"Sure, for a small fee" Sasuke pulled a few hundred bucks rolled up and threw it at shino's head.

Shino put the money in his pocket and took out a couple of spiders that he was supposed to dissect but grew to like the spiders and has kept them for two years now. He put one spider behind the mob of men and stepped back a bit. He had equipped an electrical system to the spiders so that who ever was near them would get electrocuted. The spiders were somehow connected with shino so the spiders knew who not to electrify.

Somehow it worked and shino was happy for that. He could become the world's youngest prodigy. He pulled sasuke and naruto out of the mob of people who were still lying on the floor around them.

"Well lets go now naruto, we have the whole night to ourselves" Sasuke grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him forward out the door.

"But what about shino?" Sasuke stopped and stared at him.

"Shino, catch ya later alright?" Shino picked up his spiders and put them in the bag.

"Whatever" He picked up his bag and walked past them and walked down the street whistling.

"Where are we going now sasuke?"

"Somewhere where it's just the two of us" Sasuke pulled his hand again.

They walked a bit farther down the street until they saw something that naruto has never seen before. It was a large hill with blankets spread out with people making out on them. Naruto never knew what sex was and no one ever taught him until now. They walked up the hill, past the people making out to some blankets that had no one on them. Sasuke sat naruto down on a large blanket and sat beside him looking up at the stars.

"What were those people doing sasuke?"

"That is what we call making out" Naruto tilted his head and looked up at the stars. There was so much that tsunade refused to teach him.

"Can we do that too sasuke?" Sasuke got a hard on just thinking about it.

"Yea, i mean we're people too right?"

Sasuke looked into naruto's blue eyes. He took held his chin up and kissed him still gazing into his eyes. He always wanted to know what the man tasted like, now he knew. Naruto's lips tasted like banana and honey. Sasuke licked the bottom of naruto's lip, slowly making his way into the boy's mouth. Naruto knew what a kiss was and sure he had a kiss or two but it never felt anything like this one he was having now.

Sasuke broke the kiss letting naruto breathe for air.

"I love you naruto"

"I...never told anyone until now and i know i don't know what love is but i can learn and i love you too sasuke" Even though naruto never knew what love meant he did know one thing...he never wanted this feeling he had to go away, he wanted to stay with sasuke for as long as he could.

Thats when sasuke saw someone he never ever wanted to see again. A man with a stern face and folded arms was standing next to a man with a broken nose.

'no, not now...' Sasuke watched as the man looked around at the city as if he was looking for something.

Naruto's head was now on his shoulder still looking up at the stars. They just got there and were finally alone together, how could he take naruto away from this beautiful place? He had to think fast or other wise he would get caught and he didn't want to leave his new life. Where was itachi when you needed him?

"Sasuke...you seem tense are you alright?" Naruto checked his head. It felt normal but a bit warm as well. Sasuke took naruto's hand off his head and pulled him up to his feet without a word.

"Where are we going?" They made their way around the men and got back to the limo. Sasuke put naruto into the back of the limo as fast as he could and got into the driver's seat.

"We're going back home, where i first met you" Sasuke smirked and pulled out of the parking spot and down the street.

The man whispered something to the other man with the broken nose and was now standing there alone looking at the surroundings.

'Where are you...' The man thought as he looked around once more before going back into the car with a couple of men wearing black suits.

* * *

A/n: Damn and just when naruto was warming up to sasuke...well i wonder who this mysterious man is and will sasuke and naruto be together for as long as they can live or will they be torn away from each other? plz review and i'll be back with a new chapter 


	5. found you

Now for the chapter you have been waiting for...

Warning- come on...do i have to spell it out for you? c o n t a i n s s w e a r i n g o k ?

Disclaimer- if i owned naruto i would be rich right now...

* * *

Sasuke called hinata and kiba and told them that him and naruto would have to make the photo shoot some other time. They had something very important to go to and were needed back in Tokyo a.s.a.p. Naruto had fallen asleep in the back seat while sasuke drove them to the airport.

'For father to come so far from home, he sure is desperate' Sasuke laughed to himself quietly.

He knew him and itachi were the only ones that could continue the family genes and the family business but if you have good looks, you can't help but show it off to the public right? Thats what happened with itachi, someone told him he looked like a girl but itachi took that as a compliment and went to see if he could become something his father would say no to.

Naruto woke up just in time to see them take off into the air. His eyes were still adjusting to the bright light the plane gave. He looked around and rubbed his eyes to see who was sitting next to him. To naruto it looked like a big blue blob and even though naruto didn't believe in monsters it still frightened him a bit. He couldn't tell if it was a dream or if it was real.

"Warudo?" It took some time to hear what the blob was saying.

Sasuke looked at naruto's face with concern. Was he feeling alright? Could he see something that sasuke couldn't? Normally sasuke wouldn't care about anyone but himself but if he was looking after naruto he would care. Naruto's eyes were a little bit adjusted to the light and could make out the person sitting next to him. Naruto rubbed his eyes and blinked wondering how he got on the plane.

"Are you okay now naruto?" Sasuke had cupped naruto's face and was now looking directly into his eyes.

"A little bit...where are we going sasuke?"

"Home"

"Oh, ok..." Naruto looked out the window leaning on the handle of the chair.

'I knew it was too good to be true, they all say the same thing...why?' Naruto's eyes started tearing without him knowing it.

"Whats wrong naruto, i thought you were happy"

"you...you don't want me anymore right?" Naruto looked back at sasuke with the most saddest expression that sasuke had ever seen.

"Thats not true, i love you and theres nothing in this world that will tear you away from me" Sasuke embraced the other boy.

They both stayed like that for a while until they heard a grumbling sound. Naruto looked away blushing. Sasuke smirked and asked for some soup. They ate the soup in peace until sasuke's phone started ringing. He took his cell phone out and looked at the caller id.

'Itachi?' He pushed the talk button.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in his usual cold tone.

"Nothing in particular but...i heard some very disturbing news about our...family"

"Hn, what about?"

"It seems mother has had a very unfortunate accident and is now in the hospital, doctors say it will be at least two to three weeks before she will recover"

"You called me on a plane just to tell me that?"

"No...father called you"

"But it's under your name itachi"

"Yea i know, father told me to call you" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Did he ask you anything about me?"

"Maybe but i can't remember much of what he asked"

"Just tell me whether or not he said anything about the business"

"He asked if you worked here as well, i said yes and then he told me about mother's illness and started talking about the family business"

"Did he ask where i was?"

"Yea and i told him you were settled down now with a wife" Sasuke glanced at naruto and blushed.

"By the way how is naruto-kun?"

"He's fine but is father still there?"

"Yea want to talk to him?"

"NO...i mean, look just tell father that me and my bride to be will be there in a day or two" He hung up and stuck the phone back inside his pocket.

"Who was that sasuke?"

"Your brother in-law"

"I don't have a brother-"

"You will when we get married" Sasuke smirked and put his arm around naruto.

"You mean itachi-san?" Sasuke nodded.

It was a peaceful night since it was just him and sasuke on the plane. It was a private jet that sasuke asked for and since he was fugaku's son, he could have anything he wanted. The jet also had a small bed made for two people. It was the shape of a heart.

In the morning sasuke woke up to see the boy snuggling against his chest. He noticed something else that he couldn't help but smile at. Naruto sucked his thumb while he slept which made him look so cute, cuter than when he was awake or when he was dressed in different outfits.

"no more please..." Sasuke smiled again as he heard his beloved talking in his sleep.

"We have arrived and are now preparing to land sir"

"Thank you" The person piloting the plane had informed him and went back to pilot the plane again.

Sasuke shifted a bit out of naruto's grasp and got out of the bed as quietly as he could. He got on his rich looking clothes and sat on a very comfy chair that was next to the door. He looked at how naruto slept and how peaceful he looked.

'Well...i did say me and my wife so it wouldn't be bad if naruto wore the that outfit would it?' Sasuke smirked as he got up and got an outfit out of the closet.

The outfit was a long sleeved dress that went down to the floor. It had a matching flower for the hair instead of a hat. And it was sasuke's favorite color, blue!. It was sort of like a sky blue but a bit darker and it had little hearts spread all over it. Hopefully naruto's chest wouldn't be too noticeable would it? The blond then woke up and sat up a bit.

"nnng, sasuke?" Sasuke looked at the dress he had in his hands and hid it behind his back.

"Yes naruto?" Naruto pulled the covers off of him and got off the bed.

"What time is it?" Sasuke looked at his watch.

"7:30, and were about to land in the airport"

"You bastard, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Naruto looked in his bag and pulled out a black suit.

But sasuke grabbed his hand and took the suit away from him. He hated to do this to him but naruto had to wear it for the sake of the future. Sasuke made naruto drop the suit onto the floor and opened his hand. He slowly put the dress in his hand and closed it.

"Whats this?" Sasuke started getting a nosebleed.

"well...we're surprising someone when we get to sakura's model company so...you're going to wear that for now" Sasuke as best as he could tried to get rid of this constant bleeding from the nose problem.

"B-but sasuke...i can't wear this" Naruto started crying and sasuke had no idea why.

"Why not?"

"You broke my wall now you try to break my...manly hood?" Sasuke laughed a bit.

"Oh naruto you idiot...you lost that a long time ago without realizing it" He gave naruto a peck on the cheek and went outside the room.

'He's right...ever since i fell in love with him..it left me or did i..leave it?' Naruto thought as he looked in the mirror and was surprised at the girl he was looking at.

'I always thought that guards weren't supposed to fall in love but now i see...we too are allowed to love once in a while' Naruto smiled to himself and took off his boxers.

He found a pair of under wear that fitted him just right and put them on. After that he pulled the dress over his head, found a comb and brushed out his hair a bit and then put the matching flower in his hair. Now all he needed was...make-up. He found a pair of sandals that matched the color of the dress and slipped them on.

"Uzumaki naruto does it again!" Naruto looked at himself in the mirror one more time and went outside the room.

"Finally, what took...you...so long..." Sasuke's nosed bled and he was too stunned to get a tissue.

His heart started to beat faster and his forehead felt hot and started to sweat a bit. Sasuke wiped his head with his sleeve and sat back down in the seat. Naruto sat next to him fidgeting with the sleeves of the dress.

The plane landed a few minutes later. Naruto and sasuke got their bags and went down the steps of the jet saying their goodbyes to the pilot. Sasuke looked around to see if his father was around. They both got into a limo and got the driver to take them to their destination.

"Sasuke, at last you have come back home now we can see your mother" He started pulling sasuke forward but he stopped him.

"Not yet father...there is someone i would like you to meet" Sasuke pulled naruto's hand so that they were both side by side.

"Father meet nana uzumaki, she's a model just like me" Fugaku looked at naruto with a stern face as if he was trying to read his expression.

"Very pleased to meet you miss uzumaki, how long have you been dating?"

'Great...now we're getting interrogated'

"Father is this really any way to treat your daughter in-law?" Fugaku looked at itachi then at sasuke.

"I want to make sure you're marrying the right person sasuke"

"What are you talking about father..."

"Where she lives, who are her parents and...is she capable of giving birth?" Naruto's face lost it's color as he heard the word birth.

"Father..are you serious, what woman do you know that can't give birth?"

"Well look at her chest, how do you know she isn't half guy and half girl?"

"So what if she's a little bit flat chested, they'll grow when the time is right" What the hell was sasuke talking about? Did he forget he was a GUY?

"Sasuke...i know you like this girl but can't you find someone who looks stronger than this?"

"Stronger, if i wanted someone who was strong i would look for a boyfriend" Itachi laughed to himself.

"Sasuke you know damn well what i'm talking about so drop this act of yours and lets go see your mother" If sasuke was to make a wish it would be for his father to be in his mother's position.

Fugaku, itachi, sasuke and a very embarrassed boy dressed in girl's clothes made their way to shibukawa hospital. When they got there, fugaku asked the receptionist where uchiha mikoto's room was. All the lady had to do was look at itachi, the father and then sasuke and she saw the resemblance in all three of their faces. She told them the room no. and what floor it was on, after they heard it they rushed to the elevators.

"Miss uzumaki, will you please wait for us in the lobby?"

"No problem, well excuse me then" Naruto bowed respectively and went on his way down stairs. Sasuke was amazed how naruto could act like a girl without any problem.

All three members of the family went into the room and saw the mother lying there with a tube tape to her wrist. She was wearing a breathing mask and sleeping peacefully. There were two chairs there so sasuke decided to stand against the wall. They were all worried about her but no one not even sasuke showed it. You would think that because naruto was turning him soft he would at least show his worried expression to his mother even though she wasn't awake.

"What happened?"

"The doctors said that she was on the way to the store when a crazy driver hit her while she was crossing...the cops say it was a hit and run so now they're chasing the suspect down" Sasuke looked out the hospital window at the flower beds that were now being watered by the gardener.

"Sasuke...from now on i will speak for your mother"

"What does that mean father?"

"It means that i forbid you to see that girl again"

"W-what are you saying?" Sasuke asked defensively.

"She dresses nicely and all but what are those marks on her cheeks?"

"Dammit, why does it matter if he has something on his cheeks i love him for him not for his looks" Sasuke put a hand over his mouth and looked away out the window.

"He..so thats why he's flat chested, it was a boy all along!" Itachi saw his father's fists tighten.

Fugaku gritted his teeth and waited for a response. Itachi hated the tension in the room he was feeling. Sasuke knew this was coming, even if naruto was a girl his father still said no. Might as well show him the real nana uzumaki.

Sasuke forgot about the pictures he had. He put his hand in his pocket and took out the photos that were taken the day before. He smirked as he looked over all six of them.

"Sasuke, whats that?" Itachi asked trying to get his father's attention.

"Hn...it's nothing for father to worry about" Fugaku immediately stood up and walked over to sasuke and grabbed the pictures out of his hands.

"Th-this is the same boy...sasuke have you had sex with him yet?"

"What? no...not yet anyway"

"Sasuke don't you dare lose your virginity to a..a cross dresser, just tell him you're not interested in him anymore do this for your mother"

"I asked his boss if she would let naruto go, she said gladly anything for an uchiha...so i never told naruto he was fired, i acted as if nothing happened and as if he were another body guard...then i jerked him off on a plane, kissed him and announced to everyone in a gay bar that he was my bride to be, so don't YOU dare tell me to tell him that i'm not interested ok?" Sasuke walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Fugaku was still trying to process the information he had just heard. Itachi just smirked and walked out into the hallway. It would be a while before he knew what sasuke had said. But sasuke didn't care what his father said he loved naruto and no one was going to change his mind. He found naruto humming quietly to himself, swinging his feet since the chair was high enough for him.

"Is she ok sasuke?" Sasuke grabbed nauto's hand and pulled him forward. He was in no mood to deal with anyone.

"She'll be fine just a hit and run" Sasuke called for a taxi and asked the driver to drop them off at the nearest hotel.

Sasuke ordered for a one bedroom apartment. The man gave him the keys to the room and pulled naruto's hand. They reached the fourth floor and looked for room 411. Sasuke found it and unlocked the door to the room.

"What about your father, won't he get-"

"My father doesn't care about me he just cares about the family business"

"What are we doing in here though sasuke?" Sasuke smirked and kissed him on th lips.

He unzipped the back of the dress slowly and pulled the sleeves off. He took the flower that was pinned in naruto's hair and threw it across the room. Sasuke felt excited knowing that naruto was his and only his. He pulled the dress up over the boy's head and stopped at his arms. Naruto blushed uncontrollably as sasuke took his jacket off and tossed it aside. Sasuke pushed naruto onto the soft bed and started giving him small Hickeys.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke smiled and looked into naruto's wide blue eyes.

"I love you too naruto" Sasuke gave him a kiss on the neck and then on his lips.

And what went on after that only the other people that stay in the hotel know about what happened. It went on all night until six in the morning and sasuke couldn't be happier. He had no idea what it was that attracted him to naruto so much but he did know one thing...naruto's face was familiar. Was he the child that he was looking for? When he was a child, a boy with blue eyes and blond hair came into his back yard to play with him everyday. Ever since then he promised himself to find the boy and make him his before anyone else did.

'now i have found you...i knew i would' Sasuke smirked and looked at the sleeping boy that was sucking his thumb.

* * *

A/n: Ne, how was that? not too lovey dovey i hope...well plz review! and ty to all my readers...hope you enjoyed reading it! 


	6. friends

Okay...this is the last chapter to...you know what it is so i won't have to tell you

Warning- might be swearing in here so if you hate swearing get the fuck out now!

Disclaimer- i do not own and will never own naruto

* * *

Previously- _'now i have found you...i knew i would' Sasuke smirked and looked at the boy sucking his thumb.

* * *

_

"Sasuke, i know you're in there so please come out right now!" Sasuke was surprised that his father's banging hadn't woken up naruto.

"Why don't we just leave them alone ne?" Fugaku looked at itachi with a stern look.

"Do you plan on taking sasuke's position then?" Itachi looked at the floor. There was no way that he would give up his glamorous job for a hard working one that made you stay 24/7. But he didn't want sasuke to have the job either.

Sasuke put a pair of jeans on and a plain white t-shirt and opened the door just a bit so that all that his father could see were his eyes. Fugaku didn't hesitate to try and see where his little boyfriend went to. He kept swaying sideways to try and see into the room. He knew he could if sasuke was just a little bit smaller.

"Father if you're looking for naruto, he's asleep right now...is there anything i can help you with?" Itachi tried to keep his laughter inside but he couldn't keep it in forever.

"I can't believe i'm actually going to say this but...sasuke, if you can prove to me that he is the one you choose to be with then...i'll approve of your...marriage" It took a long time for fugaku to say the words but sasuke never knew he could say something like that.

"What do you mean prove, do you mean kiss him in front of you?" Sasuke had a point, what did he mean by proving he loved him?

"n-no, i mean...if you could show him to me...how do i say this, while he's sleeping" Sasuke opened the door all the way and stepped aside.

Fugaku and itachi stepped inside and looked around. Sasuke led the way into the bedroom and showed them the bed that the both of them had been sleeping on. Fugaku instantly blushed as his eyes saw the boy that looked like an angel from heaven, he started getting a nosebleed.

"Now will you leave me and my naruto alone?"

"But who's going to take over your position?"

"Simple, i'll call up someone that looks just like me, theres alot of look-alike out there now-a-days" Itachi broke out laughing.

"You can't be serious.."

"I am father, if it means i can have my freedom of course i would do that" Sasuke looked at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled.

"Itachi...give me your phone for a second" Fugaku held out his hand and waited for itachi to give him the cell.

"What do you need my cell phone for?" He asked as he put it in his father's hand.

"I remember someone that looked just like sasuke when he was younger, he might be on your list" Fugaku searched the list until he saw sai's name. He pushed it and waited for sai to pick up.

"Hello?"

"You used to play with sasuke when he was young right?"

"Y-yes...who is this?"

"Ah, forgive me i'm uchiha fugaku, sasuke's father"

"What would sasuke's father want with me?"

"I have a position for you, how would you like to work at the uchiha company in place of sasuke...you see he is rather busy and can't fill in the spot for me so i was wondering if you would like to take it" There was a long pause.

"I would be glad to sir"

"Great, i'll have someone come pick you up right away" Fugaku hung up and gave itachi his phone back.

"Umm...thats great that you found someone father but can you please leave before naruto.." Too late, naruto had just woken up and was now rubbing his eyes.

"S-sasuke?"

"naruto...h-here" Sasuke handed him a pair of pants while he made sure both his father and itachi had their backs to them. Naruto got the pants on quickly and found his child like shirt.

"Well sasuke you're gonna have to go as well as sai" Sasuke felt something latch onto his arm.

"Wait...sasuke..you're not leaving are you?" Sasuke smiled.

"Of course i'm not leaving, i'll just be going to the uchiha company with sai"

"Who's sai?"

"Someone who i don't think you would want to meet"

"Well itachi lets be on our way"

"Yes lets, but father you know i have work to do"

"So it's just me with your mother then?"

"Tell her i hope she's feeling better" With that itachi left the hotel.

Fugaku bowed to sasuke a bit and walked out of the room. Sasuke got on his jacket and glasses. Naruto got on his bag and other stuff with him.

Sasuke called for a cab, they went outside and waited for the cab to show up. When it showed up naruto asked where they were going.

"We are going out for breakfast, then we'll go to the park" Sasuke smirked and put his arm around him.

"Then possibly a movie, what do you think?"

"Is the great uchiha sasuke getting soft?"

"No, i was asking you if you wanted to do that today or we could go back to the studio.."

"No...no no no, we will have a fun day today ok?" Sasuke laughed.

"Ok ok"

They went to a small restaurant that served breakfast, lunch and dinner and ordered for some waffles. They ate their breakfast in peace and went to the park after wards.

It was as if naruto was a little kid and doing all this fun stuff that he never did when he was younger. When the old man that was looking after him died, kiba's family had taken him in until he was 15. That was when a woman came by and asked for both kiba and naruto.

She had given them a choice asking them which would they choose, staying in this little town forever and not being able to do much or they could go with her and learn how to defend themselves as well as others.

Naruto was only 3 years old when the old man died, but the old man had told a nearby family that if anything was to happen to him to take care of the little boy he looked after. So they did and it was like having 2 kibas in the house.

When naruto was 5, he knew there was a boy the same age as him that lived next to him and knew that he was always alone. So every night he would sneak out into the backyard and go into the boy's backyard. Sasuke and naruto had so much fun then but were separated when kiba accepted the offer to go with the lady that everyone knew as tsunade.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Naruto had been spacing out most of the day.

"No, but i do remember my best friend"

"Best friend?"

"His name was sas...uke" Naruto stopped talking and his lower jaw dropped. Was this the sasuke from his childhood?

"So you finally remember dobe?" Sasuke sat next to him on the bench.

"You mean you knew all along and you didn't say anything?"

"I shouldn't have to, but seeing as how you remembered by yourself...you get to choose where we go next" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Thats all?"

"You should be thankful i'm not taking you to sakura's modeling" Naruto smiled and snuggled into sasuke's chest.

He had finally been reunited with his precious friend. The reason he had built a wall was so that one day he knew sasuke would find him eventually and he did. Naruto couldn't be more happier.

Somewhere in the uchiha company...

'sasuke...you ass, sticking me with your stupid boring job!' Sai crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at the wall. Sasuke had failed to show up and show sai what he had to do. He was busy right now and didn't want to be disturbed.

* * *

A/n: finally done...naruto and sasuke found eachother! well please review and then that will be it for this story! 


End file.
